


The World is Ending Inside You, Let it Love You to Death (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: ugh seriously in love with your writing… i wish i was this talented tbh don’t ever give it up! but ok also could i possibly request a sonny x reader where she spends the night at his place for the first time and she doesn’t wanna admit it but she’s rly scared/nervous for him to see her without makeup on but he catches on & convinces her and then his heart just BURSTS because she’s even more beautiful and he loves her so much & snuggles k imma go fling myself into the sun now BYEEE</p><p>i made sonny speak Italian listen i’mma go fling myself in the sun too -e</p><p>word count: 654</p><p>warnings: insecurities, low self esteem</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World is Ending Inside You, Let it Love You to Death (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

The first night is the hardest. Scariest. Coldest. And it was your first night at Sonny’s house, the first time he would see you without makeup and the first time he would see… You.

He would see you. And you were worried. Terrified that Sonny would turn and run, terrified that he wouldn’t love you anymore. You left for the bathroom to freshen up before bed and you stood, makeup wipes in hand, and stared at yourself in the mirror. Then Sonny knocked and he called your name, peeking his head through the door with his eyes closed. “Are you decent?”

You giggled, mind off of your face for a moment, “Yes, Sonny, I’m decent. Come in.” He opened his eyes and slipped into the room, hands finding your ribcage as he situated his body behind you. “Do you have to brush your teeth or something? I’m about to take off my makeup.” Sonny dipped his head to set his chin on your shoulder, humming as he let his eyes roam your face. He looked completely in love and that scared you.

“And?” He mumbled, turning his face to kiss your neck, “Take it off while I’m in here and I can help.” You bit your lip and moved the wipe up to your face. Sonny watched a your hand shook and you hesitated, eyes trained on your own face in the mirror. You were trying to ignore the fact that your boyfriend was there, but you couldn’t. All the nerves were flowing back into your system and you didn’t want him to see you without your armor but you also wanted to stay the night and you wanted to show him that you liked him as much as he liked you.

“My eyebrows don’t look near as good without makeup, Sonny,” You tried to joke, “And my skin is less than photoready,” HIs arms tightened and then he sighed through his nose.

“Are you really thinkin’ what you’re thinkin’?” He looked at you in the mirror and then you felt his arm blanket yours, raising the wipe to your face. “I’m sure you’re gonna be amazin’, carissima.” And then you nodded, sighing out the fear in your gut, before pushing Sonny out of the bathroom.

“Get ready for the big reveal, then, handsome.”

* * *

Sonny was worried, but not about what you were going to look like. He was worried about you because you were worried about what you looked like. He was thrilled to finally see you, in your rawest form. He wanted to hold you close and whisper how amazing you were because he knew that, even without your makeup, that you were the most radiant thing on the planet.

So when the door cracked and you peeked out his heart sped up. Sonny thought he was going to die because you stepped into his room, in his shirt, and you looked… You looked like Sonny was dreaming because there was no way one person could be so… beautiful.

He stood and stepped toward you, breathless. One arm extended, he grasped your shoulder and then he softly caressed the curve of your cheek with the back of his knuckles. “Tu sei il sole, la luna e le stelle. Non ho potuto amare un altro come io vi amo. Grazie per aver condiviso con me.” He whispered, so enamored by you that his English left him.

You leaned your head into his hand and Sonny wondered how he had gotten so lucky. “I have no idea what you just said,” But Sonny ignored you and bent to kiss you, gently, slowly, carefully. He savored the way you leaned into his every touch, the way you trusted him with what you had never trusted anyone with before- at least, not after middle school. He pulled back and his eyes never left you.

“Thank you, il mio amore,” He whispered, “For loving me this much.”


End file.
